1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, traditionally, a receptacle connector 5 is adapted to electrically mate with a plug connector 6. The receptacle connector 5 has two perforations 51 defined at two sides thereof and longitudinally therethrough. The receptacle connector 5 further includes a plurality of terminals 50 received in a middle thereof and passing through a front thereof. The plug connector 6 includes two latches 61 longitudinally configured at two sides thereof and stretching out from a front thereof. The plug connector 6 further includes a plurality of plug terminals 60 received in a middle thereof and protruding out from the front thereof. When the plug connector 6 is inserted in the receptacle, connector 5, the latches 61 are inserted in the respective perforations 51 to make the plug terminals 60 electrically contact with the corresponding terminals 50 firmly. However, the perforation 51 of the receptacle connector 5 freely opens from front to rear so that dust outside the perforation 51 is apt to enter an electronic device (such as a mobile phone) connected with the receptacle connector 5 along the perforation 51 to contaminate a printed circuit board of the electronic device.